Fireworks With The Doc
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: Jack and Alex end up next to each other and actually hold a deep conversation during the fireworks. My FIRST Harvest Moon Fanfiction Ever, changed from its original script format, and the inspiration to The Doctor Is In.


The Fireworks festival has arrived in Flower Bud Village. Being the newcomer of Flower Bud Village, the eager Jack rushed quickly to the Beach to meet his closest friends at the time. There he had brief conversations with Liz, Ray, Carl, Ann, and Doctor Alex before the fireworks finally began. Just as Jack finally found on a spot to watch, his best friend Doctor Alex decides to watch right beside him.

**Harvest Moon: Magical Melody**

**Fireworks With The Doc**

Just as Alex stood right beside him, the friendly farmer turned his head to greet his good friend.

"Oh, Auzzie! Hello!" Jack cried cheerfully.

Alex waved in response. "Good Night, Jack" he answered back.

"So, you must really enjoy this festival too, huh?" Jack asked curiously.

Alex thought a moment to himself before offering his answer.

"Even for a doctor, it is necessary to relax now and done. It is bad for anyone to overexert themselves. Besides, I've always appreciated a good fireworks show."

Jack nodded. "Agreed..."

Both men silently watched the fireworks for a few moments before continuing their conversation.

"Say, Azumanga-Daioh..."

"... yes?"

"Why are you watching the fireworks with me? I'm sure a cool intellectual such as yourself has a girlfriend waiting somewhere to comfort you after a hard day's work.."

Alex sighed. "Sadly, not at the moment. I've heard news that an old friend of mine is moving into the village where the new sanatorium is being built, but... we are just associates, partners at work. She was my nurse and assistant."

Jack nodded once again. "Oh, I gotcha!" he answered with a big grin.

Alex then looked at his farmer friend curiously. "What about you? If I recall, didn't Ann invite you to a date during that festival a few weeks ago?"

The uneasy farmer groaned as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh, yeah, that... uh... well, you see... I can't officially call that a date. If it was, well... I feel really guilty for playing with Ann's emotions." he explained.

The perplexed Doctor looked quite surprised. "What? So then what was going on?"

Jack laughed nervously. "You see, Ann seemed really eager. She insisted so much that I felt obligated. I mean, well, I always shared my ore with her out help out the tool shop, and she's a really good friend, but... well, if she got the wrong idea, maybe I should've turned her down..." he explained.

With a firm expression on his face, Alex pat his friend's right shoulder. "No, perhaps you did the right thing after all..."

"Really?"

The faithful doctor nodded. "I remember Ann being lonely in the village for awhile now, so I guess, even if it is just a moment between good friends, or perhaps, especially because it was a moment between good friends, that it should be special for her. It was a nice gesture to accept, Jack."

The good-natured farmer laughed in relief. "Okay, thanks . I suppose, looking at it that way, I really did Ann a favor, huh? That makes me feel a little better. Thanks, Auzzie!" he grinned.

The good doctor then gazed at the fireworks meaningfully. "That is fine. You know, special times, like sharing a tender moment by a relaxing riverside, or to witnessing the gathering of the village's colorful flowers, or even watching spectacular fireworks by the Oceanside, somehow manage to do great wonders for the human soul. It's moments like these that make a person want to live a long live, and even inspire great health in them. It's truly a wonder of the human spirit..."

Jack grinned at his friend's thoughtful words. "... and there you go again, fluently weaving words into a poetic art form, Azumanga-Daioh..."

Alex gave Jack a funny look. "What do you mean by that? And why do you insist on calling me "Azumanga-Daioh?" he demanded.

Jack's smile widened. "Seriously, Auzzie, your speech and attitude should make you an instant lady killer! Women should be flocking to be your side by now!" he insisted.

Alex squinted at the firework's reflection in the ocean for a moment. "I... never really consider these things. I'm just being myself. I don't really think I'm the kind of person that even stands a chance at women. I'm usually too busy with my work that--"

"I think your unavailability actually would actually make women want you even more..." Jack assured.

Alex looked at his friend dubiously. "... really?"

"Yeah! I'm not kidding! Whenever Ellen or Maria come across you by the lake, I see... awkward looks in their eyes... I've never seen the two of them look so flushed like that!" Jack exclaimed.

The doubt in Alex's face grew. "They... notice me? But Gina... she just--"

"Go for it, man! You're the ideal romantic type and you don't even realize it!" Jack cried.

The once nervous doctor nodded thanks to his friend's good spirits. He then turned to Jack with yet another question. "What about you? Do you have any potential love interests, if it isn't Ann?"

Jack's face turned deep red before he could give a comprehendible answer. "Uh, well... there was that girl that appeared at the Flower Festival..."

"You mean Lyla?"

Jack looked completely shocked. "Is that her name? Aw, gee... I was caught too up at the moment to get her name... yeah, it sucked that bad..." he gulped.

Alex nodded to himself thoughtfully. "I see. Well, I'm sad to hear that it blew over so quickly..."

"butbutbutbutbutbutbutbut..."

"But what?"

Jack took a deep breath to regain his composure. "Auzzie! Auzzie! I heard she's considering opening a shop here!" he exclaimed.

Alex once again went into a thinking posture. "Really? That's interesting. We've been getting a whole lot of new services with the new deal Mayor Theodore made, I'm wondering what Lyla would have in mind..."

"I don't know! I'm not sure I even care! I just overheard that she was looking for some flowers, and I've been foraging like crazy, shipping whatever flower I could find ever since!" Jack cried as he flailed his arms around.

"Ooohhh... so that's why you've gathering all those flowers as of late. I've been meaning to ask you about that" Alex grinned.

"Well, now you know." Jack stated as he pointed out an index finger.

"Very well, then. I wish you good luck in your pursuit of love." Alex said as he respectfully bowed his head to his dear friend.

"You too, Auzzie, although I doubt a natural like you would really need it..." Jack said as he bowed his head back to the doctor.

Alex again gave Jack a funny look before both men proceeded at watching the beautiful fireworks in the sky.

The excited farmer was simply in awe as each new display lit the night sky. "I've gotta admit, whoever's in charge of fireworks does a really good job. This show is awesome!"

Alex nodded in agreement. "I agree. The village's fireworks have developed a great reputation."

And so, the happy citizens of Flower Bud Village continued to watch the spectacular fireworks until Midnight.

_Author's Note: Once again, I state that THIS is the VERY FIRST HARVEST MOON: MAGICAL MELODY FANFICTION I EVER WROTE! Yeah, I was angry that no one was really talking during the Fireworks show, even IF the text would've got in the way of the main event._

_In this case, after waiting eons since playing the darn thing, I changed it fro the original Script Format that I shoved into my internet friends' faces since before joining the ranks of this place. If you noticed, a lot of this conversation ended up inspiring "The Doctor Is In", although a whole lot of things ended up changing when I came up with the plot. Still, writing "The Doctor Is In" left me with some great memories, since it was my second entry ever, but the first to receive a hearty review. However, it would've been great if I submitted this on the 4th of July. That would've been perfect._


End file.
